Suffering Alone
by GhostDragonOfTheGate
Summary: Cronus captures Jay and Theresa and plans to use them to find a monster powerfull enough to destroy the world. JT maybe some AA.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic so I hope it is ok. I am also sorry if I messed up on the mythology.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Class of the Titans.

* * *

It was a beautiful day with only a few clouds and a warm breeze which rustled the leaves on the trees. That day the seven heroes had decided to go to the beech.

"Hey do any of you guys want to play volleyball with us?" Atlanta asked Herry, Odie, and Neil while Archie played keep up with the volleyball behind her.

"I have to do a web search to see if there have been any recent disturbances which could be Cronus," Odie stated smartly as he sat down an a beach chair and opened up his laptop.

"I don't really feel like playing," Herry told them before heading before heading to his truck to look for food.

"How bout you Neil?" Archie questioned hoping for him to say yes so that he may have even have a small chance of winning. So far out of the last twenty games that he and Atlanta had played one on one she had emerged victorious and wasn't letting him forget it.

Neil remained silent for a second "Nah , I think I'll work on my tan" he told them before taking out his mirror and admiring his reflection in it.

"Fine then, we'll go ask Jay and Theresa then." Atlanta said trying to sound like she didn't need them so she could have fun. "I'm sure they'll play."

"I wouldn't count on that," Neil told her while still stuck behind his mirror. "Jay took Theresa out sailing and they said that they would be back in a couple of hours."

Atlanta stood there disappointed before grabbing the volleyball from Archie. "I call first serve!" she yelled to him happily as she sprinted to the playing court and as soon as she got there served the ball. It landed in the sand on Archie's side before he could even get there. "One point Atlanta … Archie zero!" she yelled.

"No fair!" Archie called as he raced to get there.

"Fine we won't count that one but I'm still going to win," she laughed.

* * *

Theresa smiled happily as she sat on the side of the sailboat with the wind flowing though her hair. She looked up to the sky and smiled contentedly as the as the sun warmed her face.

"I'm going to take you to one of my favourite spots, "Jay called to her before turning the boat which sent up some spray that felt nice on Theresa's skin.

After a few minutes the boat was gliding through the water parallel to a cliff face. "Were here Jay announced and Theresa walked over to where Jay was steering the boat. She looked out and instantly realized why it was one of Jay's favourite spots. The sunlight reflected off the slowly rippling water and onto the cliff face lighting it up with a softly shimmering glow. A few vines snaked their way down to the water and there were some birds sitting on ledges chirping.

"It's so beautiful," Theresa told him with a smile.

Jay looked at Theresa. She's so beautiful he thought as he watched her.

Theresa felt Jay watching her and turned to face him. For a minute they both looked deeply into each others eyes before they both blushed and turned away.

"I guess we better start heading back now," Jay stammered awkwardly and began turning the boat around.

"Yeah," Theresa agreed still blushing.

Jay finished turning the boat around and had just begun to head back when he realized that the boat, instead of moving forward, was slowly accelerating backwards. He looked behind him quickly and then grabbed Theresa and put her at the wheel. "Hold it straight" he said before springing to the mast and pulling the sail up all the way.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked him confused. Then she noticed that the boat was heading backwards and she turned to see what was going on. Behind them was a whirlpool which was rapidly growing in size.

Jay ran back to the wheel and tried his best to get them away but they ended up becoming caught in the whirlpools strong currents.

The boat began to go round in a circle which decreased in size as they were pulled toward the centre. As they neared the centre the water level dipped drastically and a jagged rock in protruded above the surface. There was nothing either of them could do except hang on and the boat crashed into the rock, shattering into a million pieces, and dumping Jay and Theresa into the water.

Jay was pulled under but managed to struggle to the surface for a breath of air before being pulled under again. He was being pulled toward the bottom of the lake at the centre of the whirlpool where there was a large hole that looked like a gaping mouth. Seeing this he fought against the current but his lungs were burning. He saw Theresa being pulled down as well before his lungs filled with water and everything went dark

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm very sorry it took me this long to update and I will definetly update more often in future. Feel free to review. I don't bite.

Thanks to all who reviewed: acho111, fazzems, iheartyou07, qte-pututie, and Malface for the spelling correction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or its characters.

* * *

"Jay and Theresa should have been back by now," Odie wondered out loud as he sat on the sand with his laptop. It had been a few hours since Jay and Theresa had left on their boat ride and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon bathing the sky in an amber light.

"Yeah, and especially Jay of all people" Archie commented. "You know how he gets if any of us are late". Behind him Neil was doing a comical reenactment of one of the many times that Jay had yelled at the team sending Herry into a fit of laughter.

Atlanta scowled at them, "That's not funny Neil," Atlanta said sternly a second before she burst out laughing as well while Odie and Archie just stared.

"I'm going to try and reach Jay on his PMR." Odie said to no one in particular as he pulled out his PMR and began punching in numbers. He waited a minute and when Jay didn't pick up he tried again getting the same result. By now Herry and Atlanta were bored with Neil's antics and joined with the other two. Odie didn't even look up as the others approached, too engrossed in what he was doing to notice.

"This isn't good" Odie mumbled under his breath as he stared at the electronic device in his hand as if by sheer power of will Jay would pick up on the other end.

"Hey Odie what's wrong?" Atlanta asked Odie noticing the way he was staring at the PMR.

Odie looked up somewhat surprised just realizing how everyone had managed to surround him without him realizing. "Jay isn't answering," he replied.

"Maybe the batteries died," Archie said hopefully but knowing that whatever was preventing Jay from answering was likely to be a lot worse.

Odie glared at him but he looked more worried than angry. "How many times do I have to tell you that they don't use batteries."

"Fine then what do you think happened to them?"

"Maybe Cronus got them."

"Oh come on you two" Atlanta interjected "Why do you always have to assume the worst they probably just lost track of time and Jay put his PMR somewhere. Try calling Theresa"

"I sure hope you're right" Odie sighed as he punched in the numbers to contact Theresas PMR. Instantly the screen lit up but instead of it being Theresa or even Jay as they were expecting they found a very pleased looking Cronus grinning back at them.

"Greetings, young heroes." He said the second part with an almost mocking tone.

"What did you do with Jay and Theresa, " Archie yelled angrily before Cronus could even take a breath to say anything else. He wanted to hang up right then but he knew that the vile monster speaking to them had Jay and Theresa and he would have to bear with it if he was to find out anything.

Cronus sighed, "so impatient as always," don't worry their not dead" he paused for emphasis, "yet" Through the small screen of the PMR that he was holding he could see the remaining five heroes all crowding around the screen so that they could all see which made him feel even more pleased with himself. "I don't want to have to resort to this especially with Jay and I being as good friends as we are but if you try and find them I will not hesitate to kill them both." He laughed and enjoyed the obvious cringes at that statement. "Oh, by the way don't bother trying to contact me through this again. After I hang up I'm going to smash it. Any questions?" he didn't pause long enough for anyone to say anything. "No? Goodbye then, and have a nice day."

The line suddenly went dead leaving everyone staring at the blank screen as if in a trance.

"We have to get back to the school and tell miss Hera" Atlanta said breaking the silence before she lapsed into silence again.

Without saying a word they packed up the truck and headed back to the school each lost in their own thoughts of what they were going to do. Except for Neil of course who was admiring himself in the mirror but had enough sense not to say anything.

* * *

Cronus was feeling extremely pleased with himself. He looked at the smashed remains of the PMR scattered on the floor in front of him. They wouldn't be able to stop me this time he mused not with the risk to their pathetic friends.

He realized that it was about time to go and check on his prisoners. Calmly he walked to the edge of the overhanging rock above his seeing pool. He peered over the edge and he saw his own reflection staring back at himself a second before the water started to swirl and an image came into focus.

It was a dark room that appeared as if it had been roughly cut from stone. The only light was coming through a small slit in the heavy metal door blocking the entrance. In the faint light Cronus could make out the still for of Theresa. She had her hands chained above her head and her clothing had been badly torn.

The image stayed stationary on the surface of the water for a moment before the waters began swirling again. The image changed and showed Jay instead of Theresa chained to the wall in the same manner as Theresa in an almost identical room. Cronus was jut about to dispel the image when he saw Jay move slightly in his restraints, his eyes opened briefly before closing again.

Cronus turned away from the pool of water and the image faded. Summoning one of his giants he left the room with it trailing right on his heels a confused looking expression on his face. "It is time for me to finally go and visit my guests," he said to the giant as if it were a mere dinner party he was holding and he was to go and greet the guests, but in his eyes there was a menacing gleam the told otherwise.

* * *

The first thing that Jay realized when he first regained consciousness was that he was alive which was not at all what he had expected after what had occurred. He opened his eyes that seemed to be taking much more effort than it should have, but when he opened them the room was spinning and he promptly shut them again. Then he felt something cold around his wrists, realizing that it must be chains he moved his arms, which had become stiff in the time they had spent in the same position unmoving. The sound of the chains clanking together reverberated in his head and he simply sat still breathing deeply and trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Cronus" he muttered under his breath and almost if on cue the door opened flooding the cell with light. Even though he had his eyes shut the light still burned forcing him to turn away but to no avail. He heard heavy footfalls moving towards him each one sending daggers of pain through his head. They stopped right in front of him and futilely hoped that if he ignored the person in front of him then they would go away.

"You aren't even going to say hi to me?" he heard the voice of Cronus say in his typical mocking tone. "I hope that Theresa is more courteous than you are."

At the mention of Theresa's name Jay forced his eyes open and managed to keep them open so that he was glaring at Cronus. "What did you do with Theresa?" he tried to yell at him but instead it came out in a quiet strangled voice. It terrified him to think what the monster would do to her and all concern for himself vanished. "If you've done anything to her I'll kill you."

"Tut tut Jay you shouldn't make threats that you cant back up because that lying and lying is not nice," he chided enjoying wearing away at Jay's already raw nerves. "Your parents obviously didn't teach you any manners."

"What did you do with Theresa?" he repeated, his voice stronger.

Cronus sighed, the conversation was going nowhere "she'll be fine. After all I need her. You on the other hand are only here so that I can get her to give me what I need." He turned and promptly walked out of the cell leaving the giant to shut the heavy door behind him.

_Theresa _Jay thought as he heard the door lock the small shaft of light shining on the floor just past his feet. _I hope you're alright._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally got the next chapter done so here you go. Reviews always welcomed.

Thanks to all who reviewed: divinity93, irish-table, Aussie Heroine, and loverboy 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or its characters.

* * *

"And then he said that if we go looking for them that he would kill them" Atlanta explained as she finished recounting what had just occurred at the beach. Hera, and Hercules were sitting and listening patiently while Chiron stood beside then one hoof tapping thoughtfully on the floor tiles. Herry, Archie, Odie and Neil were standing behind Atlanta looking expectantly at Hera as if she could make their missing friends materialize out of thin air.

Hera stood, she looked as if she had aged quite a few years after hearing what had happened but her eyes still shone with the same wisdom and life as they normally did. "This is a troubling," she said to no one in particular as she began to pace back and forth. "But we cannot merely leave this matter to run its course."

"Hera is right" Chiron added. "Knowing Cronus he would kill them after he got whatever he needs from them. I for one am not going to just let him get away with whatever he wants." He punctuated his point by rearing back and slamming his front hooves heavily onto the tiles jarring Hera from her thoughts.

Hera said nothing at Chiron's angry outburst, instead she closed her eyes briefly and breathed out slowly. "You will have to do your best to discover the location where Cronus is keeping Jay and Theresa. You must be wary not to alert him to your actions though, and we will not be able to help you find them because us assisting you would make it quite obvious about your intentions. I know you must be worried but we must be smart about this and take the time to be careful instead of charging in recklessly and likely putting them both in mortal danger."

"Well as long as you've got me, your good luck charm then everything will be fine" Neil stated proudly with his hands on his sides. "With me around what could go wrong?"

"Take care of yourselves" Hera said looking distinctly more worried than before while the others just stared at him incredulously.

* * *

Theresa was sitting against the wall of her cell, her mind flashing with the images of all the things that Cronus could do to her and Jay. The heavy door swung open and she tensed at the sudden light and the promise of someone going to enter. Cronus couldn't help but smile at her fear and she cringed trying to push herself back into the wall.

"Why do you have to be like that Theresa?" Cronus asked her, feigning innocence. "Can't we be friends?"

"Like I would ever be your friend," she replied coldly.

"Well how about an offer then," he offered slyly, "All you have to do is find something for me and I will let you and Jay go."

Theresa glared at him suspiciously knowing that there had to be a catch. "Find what exactly?"

"I have been searching for a specific mountain, that mountain has something I need imprisoned under it, nothing to worry about, only a dragon. Are you familiar with Typhon?" Cronus asked feigning innocence.

At the mention of the name Theresa visibly paled and her eyes widened in shock. "No" she gasped "Your insane."

Anger suddenly flashed across Cronus's face and he took a step into the cell causing Theresa to cower back against the wall. When he spoke his voice was full of hatred. "I would not have been driven to this point if you and your friends did not always get into my way and now I have been forced unleash this monster that even your great Zeus had difficulty defeating and could only imprison him." He crouched in front of Theresa and grabbed her chin to keep her from turning away and forcing her to look into his eyes at the darkness within. "My dear Theresa, you will help me to find it."

"I will never help you," Theresa growled angrily though clenched teeth. Cronus merely sighed at her answer and stood up turning away from her.

"You may say that now and frankly I hadn't expected it to be that easy," he said as easily if any of what was said had not taken place. "Anyway if you had agreed I would not have trusted you, but there is no concern for I have ways of making you help." He walked back out the door into the hallway but before closing to door turned back to her. "Why do you think I left Jay alive?" he taunted and the heavy door slammed shut behind him.

"You monster!" Theresa screamed after him and Cronus began laughing a laugh that revealed his dark intent and reverberated off the walls and even when he had gone Theresa could still feel it ringing in her ears.


End file.
